Valentine's Day
by Phoebeskis84
Summary: It's February 14, the most romantic day of the year! Chad wants to make this Valentine's Day date a memorable one for Sonny.What will it be? Read to find out! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a story of romance I wrote for Valentine's Day (and of course for all you Channy lovers out there!) Rated T because of 'romantic situations' that may not be suitable for younger viewers. ENJOY!**

**Chapter One**

I was strolling down the hall leading to my dressing room when my phone buzzed in my pocket. When I answered it, I heard the sweetest voice say, "Hi, Chad." It was my girlfriend, Sonny. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach and my heart pounded in my chest. This happens to me every time I talk to her.

"Sonshine," I said, anticipating hearing her speak again.

"I was wondering if you could give me a ride back to my apartment, my car won't start," she explained.

"Alright, I just have to get my jacket in my dressing room, I'll be right out."

"Okay, thank you, Chad," she said in such a kind voice, I couldn't help but smile stupidly. I grabbed my jacket from my dressing room and headed out to the parking lot. I found her sitting on the hood of my black BMW, gazing at the setting sun in front of her.

"Hey, m' lady," I greeted her and hopped up onto the hood next to her.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked, reaching for my hand. I took it and held it tightly; I never wanted to let go.

"Not as beautiful as you are," I replied. _How cheesy am I? _She shivered next to me. "You cold?"

"A little," she said softly.

"Here." I took off my brown leather jacket and wrapped it around her.

"You're so sweet," Sonny said, now switching her gaze into mine.

Time to make a move. I leaned in slowly, placing my hand on her right cheek and gently pushing a strand of hair off her face. As our lips touched, I felt the spark between us. The kiss deepened, our arms wrapping around each other. Sonny began to pull away.

"Save some for tomorrow," she said, patting my leg.

"What's tomorrow?"

"Valentine's Day, silly! I can't wait to see what you have special planned for us!" she exclaimed, getting off the hood of my car and getting into the car.

"Oh, right, right. I just forgot for a minute," I fibbed. _I had totally forgotten. I have one night to come up with something extremely romantic and memorable and amazing by tomorrow! _

I drove her to her apartment. She kissed me promptly on my lips before she left.

"Good night, Chad," she said, waving good-bye.

I waved back at her as I drove away. I started driving to the local Hallmark store. There I bought her a card, flowers, a box of heart-shaped chocolates, and some red ribbon to wrap it. But I knew that wouldn't do it if I was going to make this Valentine's Day extremely romantic and memorable and amazing.

I got my brain thinking as I drove back home. Maybe I could bring her out to her favorite restaurant. No, too busy and filled with paparazzi. Maybe a ride up to Look-Out Mountain. No, did that last Valentine's Day. Ugh, this was so hard. I needed to find a place to take her that wasn't very public and would make her remember this day forever. It needed to be perfect.

I was lying on my bed in my room when I finally thought up the perfect Valentine's Day date. A little north of Hollywood, there was a small town called Verona. Even the name had a romantic feel to it, being named after the place the story of Romeo and Juliet took place. I had been there once before with Grandma Cooper, whose favorite clothing outlet was in the downtown of Verona. We had driven by a beach on the way home: that's where I wanted to take Sonny. The beach was small and private, and there was an ice cream shop and penny candy store nearby. I would bring her there in the late hours of the afternoon. We would pack a nice dinner and eat it together on a blanket on the beach, watching the sun set. Afterwards, we would go out for ice cream.

This date will be one Sonny will never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I woke up to the lyrics of "Melt With You" by Modern English, played by the radio on my alarm clock. I rolled out of bed and began to sing along to the tune. _"I'll stop the world and melt with you. You've seen the difference and it's getting better all the time. There's nothing you and I won't do. I'll stop the world and melt with you…"_

Today was February 14, Valentine's Day. The day I would take Sonny on the most romantic, memorable, and amazing date she's ever been on.

I picked up my phone and dialed her number.

"Hi," I heard a voice on the other line say. It was Sonny's.

"Happy Valentine's Day, babe," I said. I am such a romantic.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Chad. So where are you taking me?" she exclaimed, eager to get the answer.

"It's a surprise. I'll pick you up at two."

"Please, can you just give me a hint about where we're going?" she begged.

"Nope, it's going to be a surprise. You'll see."

"Okay. Well what should I wear?"

I guess I didn't think this part of the surprise through. "Um, casual. Bring a bathing suit. I might take you to the outdoor pools later." _Nice cover up, Chad._

"Alright, well I'll see you soon."

"Can't wait," I said, hanging up the phone.

I looked over at the clock to see how much time I had to get ready. The time on the clock was nine-thirty. Let's see … it takes fifteen minutes to get to Sonny's house, so I'll have to leave around one-forty-five. That leaves me with four hours and fifteen minutes.

I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, fixing myself a quick bowl of Cheerios. After guzzling a glass of orange juice, I ran out to the garage where my beamer **(A/N: What a BMW is referred to as) **was parked. I started throwing things in the trunk of the car: boogie boards, a beach blanket, and an umbrella. An old picnic basket sat on a shelf in the garage. I would use that to pack our special dinner. I had decided on making spaghetti and meatballs. My mom has a recipe for making homemade meatballs and marinara sauce, which I would cook by myself.

For desert, I bought Chocolate-Fudge Cheesecake from the Cheesecake Factory. They have one in Hollywood, and it is huge! I buy their cheesecake on special occasions, always. I would also pack some sparkling apple cider (non alcoholic) for us to make a toast with.

I brought the picnic basket in the kitchen and set it on the counter. I began to whip out ingredients for the meatballs and marinara sauce, and got busy making them. The meatballs take an hour to cook; the marinara sauce had to cook for two. In the meanwhile, I would pick out my outfit for the date.

An hour later, the timer for the meatballs went off, and I stumbled down the stairs with my pants around my ankles. I still couldn't decide on what to wear. I removed them from the oven to let them cool, and then headed back up the stairs.

I tried on outfit after outfit. What I wore had to be perfect for the occasion. I tried on shoes and sandals; t-shirts and overcoats; pants and swim trunks. Why does it have to be so hard to look good?

An hour after the meatballs were done, the timer for the marinara sauce went off. I didn't stumble down the stairs, this time, however. I was dressed in my Hollister swim trunks that were blue and white plaid, with a blue Hollister t-shirt on top. I wore my new flip-flops on my feet.

I put the meatballs in the marinara sauce, cooked spaghetti noodles, put them all in containers, and packed them away in the picnic basket. In went the sparkling apple cider and chocolate-fudge cheesecake. I carried the picnic basket out to my car and put it in the trunk with the other beach things I had packed.

It was one-forty-five. I hopped in my car, put the key in the ignition, and drove off to pick Sonny up for the most romantic, amazing, and memorable date she has ever been on.

**A/N: Maybe a lot of you aren't familiar with "Melt With You" because it is an old song, but its one of my faves! **


End file.
